


Kinds of Warmth

by FoxofSpades



Series: Fire Spirit 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Wee!chesters, fire spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxofSpades/pseuds/FoxofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t want his dad to find out. He doesn’t want Dean to find out. So he’s careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinds of Warmth

The next time Sam sees the flame is two days later. He waits with unusual caution for a ten year old, imbued through an, admittedly short, lifetime of warnings and knowledge of the true terrors of the night.

He doesn’t want his dad to find out. He doesn’t want Dean to find out. So he’s careful.

Dad and Dean are asleep and Sam slips into the bathroom. Again. Sam’s starting to find the fluorescence and stark, though sometimes grungy, whiteness of the tiles comforting in their own way. He gets the feeling that they’re trying, anyway, and that counts for a lot to Sam.

It’s one a.m. and Sam pulls the lighter out of his pocket, flicks it open.

The flame that flickers out has two emerald pupils and emits a warmth like fondness.

"Dean is sad," he tells the flame, the first thing that he can think of. “So is dad." He leans closer. “I feel guilty that I’m not, sometimes." 

The flame flickers indignantly, and he smiles at it.

"What’s your name?" he asks it. It emits a pleasantly ambiguous feeling. “You a girl or boy?" This time the feeling is confused. He shrugs at it. Decides to try names.

He goes through Dean, Mary, and John with no response, and then tries the name of all the friends he can remember from all the school’s he gone through.

"I want to stay in one place," he tells the flame. “How about Erika? Hiram? James?"

The bemusement still continues, as though the flame doesn’t really understand the concept. Sam doesn’t understand, and resignedly tells the flame he’ll think about it.

"See you soon?" he asks it. It flickers out close his cheek like a kiss and he flicks it shut. He slips out of the bathroom. Dean and Dad are still asleep. It’s been an hour.

He crawls back into Dean and his bed and curls up close to his brother’s back. It’s warm, not quite like the flame but comforting in its own way.

He feels better. No one’s listened to him like that before. It’s a whole new type of warmth.


End file.
